


Blessed, Blessed Silence

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if The First had broken Angel during Amends?<br/>Takes place during Amends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed, Blessed Silence

_Hear her. Want her. Need her._  
  


"Okay, Mom, but don't touch yours, cause then you're gonna know what it is."  
  


_Smell her. Taste her. Feel her._  
  


Angel shut the bedroom door hard after Buffy had entered the room, pushing the lock button. She jumped and turned, startled.  
  


"Angel," she breathed.  
  


_Want her. Touch her._  
  


"Huh...Buffy," Angel said, watching her intently.  
  


"What is it?" Buffy asked.  
  


Angel looked around the room with a confused and apprehensive expression on his face, and he stammered, "I've got to... I... look, I, um, had to see you, um..." His eyes land on the neatly made bed, and he frowned. "I don't know... I... you shouldn't be..."  
  


_Have her. Taste her._  
  


"Just tell me what's going on," Buffy said with worry and a hint of fear.  
  


Angel swung his gaze from the bed to her, his eyes focusing directly on her neck.  
  


"She wants you to touch her," Jenny Calendar -- the First -- said seductively as she materialized behind Buffy. She leaned close to Buffy's neck in a mimic of intimacy. "What are you waiting for?"  
  


_Take her. Drink her._  
  


"You have to stay away from me," Angel said quickly, beginning to pant heavily as he tried to keep control.  
  


"You came to see me to tell me I can't see you?" Buffy said in confusion.  
  


_See her. Have her. Smell her._  
  


Suddenly, Buffy realized what was going on. The dream she'd had earlier, the one she'd shared with him... "Angel, something is doing this to you."  
  


Angel licked his lips and took a step towards her.  
  


_Need her. Drink her. Want her._  
  


Buffy took a step backwards in alarm at the hungry expression on his face. "You just have to control it, okay? I-I know that you are confused..."  
  


"I think you're the one who's confused," Angel said in a low voice. "I think you need to..."  
  


"She wants you to taste her," Jenny spoke to him again from behind Buffy. "Think of the peace. You'll never have to see us again."  
  


_Taste her. Drink her._  
  


Angel winced and grabbed his hair in desperation, pulling at the spiked locks. His face scrunched up in confusion and pain.  
  


_Drink her. Take her. Have her._  
  


"Angel, how can I help you?" Buffy asked him imploringly.  
  


_Drink her. Drink her. Drink her._  
  


"Leave me alone!" Angel yelled, pulling roughly at his hair. He crouched abruptly, curling in on himself in a protective gesture, rocking slightly on the balls of his feet.  
  


_Take her. Take her. Take her. Take her._  
  


Buffy reached out with a shaky hand and touched the back of his wrist. "Angel?"  
  


Angel's head shot up, his pupils fully dilated, turning his dark brown eyes almost black. A practically audible snap was heard as the last thread holding his sanity and control together broke, all because of Buffy's touch.  
  


_Yesssss._  
  


He straightened, grabbed her shoulders and smashed his mouth down upon hers. He licked and nipped at her lips until she opened for him. Then, he plunged his tongue into the warm recesses of her mouth, savagely kissing her.  
  


His fingers tightened on her shoulders and he pulled her flush against him. His mouth devoured hers with a long denied passion that consumed him. He could only focus on the feel of her lips, the smell of her growing excitement, the sound of her heartbeat pounding beneath her breast.  
  


He growled deep in his chest in primitive arousal. His fingers moved from her shoulders to the straps of her dress. He slid them over and down her arms and the weight of the dress carried the material to the floor.  
  


When Buffy felt her dress slip, her nipples hardened under the lacy strapless bra she wore. The air from the open window was warm on her skin, making her body hotter than it already was. The repeated thrust and retreat of his tongue into her mouth as he kissed her deeply was making her dizzy. Some part of her mind reminded her this was wrong, but then Angel cupped one of her lace-covered breasts and her thoughts scattered to the wind.  
  


_Feel her. Touch her._  
  


Angel caressed the soft flesh beneath his palm, his loins tightening even more at the feel of her hard nipple poking into his hand. He heard her mewl into the kiss and the soft sound of pleasure flamed his hunger further.  
  


He pivoted both of them, then tore his mouth from hers in order to push her down onto the end of the bed. Her legs were bent, her feet on the floor, as he straddled her waist. He stared down at her with a wildness in his dark eyes, his knees effectively pinning her.  
  


"Angel?" Buffy said breathlessly, her chest rapidly rising and falling. "We can't-"  
  


Angel interrupted her with a snarl. With his hands, he pulled the lacy cups of her bra down, freeing her breasts. His fingers found the pebbled nipples and he tugged and rolled them. She gasped in pleasure and he grunted in approval before moving one hand to work the fastenings on his pants.  
  


Buffy's eyes widened as Angel's hard, thick shaft sprung free of its confines. It had been such a long time since she'd last seen him this way. His foreskin had rolled back to expose the purplish head of his erection, his slit leaking pre-cum. She hadn't remembered him being so big.  
  


_Want her. Take her._  
  


Angel cupped either side of Buffy's soft breasts and pressed them together, creating a channel of cleavage. He slid his aching cock forward between the silky skin, precariously balancing on his knees above her as he did so. Lightly, he rubbed himself back and forth, growling quietly at the pleasurable sensation. His eyes were locked with Buffy's, but he couldn't comprehend what he saw reflected in her luminous hazel orbs.  
  


He abruptly stopped, released her and climbed off the end of the bed. His fingers hooked the edges of her panties and he pulled them swiftly down and off her body. He moved between her legs, pushing her thighs up and apart. His gaze dropped to the nest of dark hair and the pink folds of her labia. He lined up the throbbing head of his cock with her moist entry, then slammed into her hot core.  
  


Buffy gasped loudly, her hips arching up to meet Angel's thrust. She felt full, tingly, and so very good. He started to move within her and she threw her head back as the sensations coursed through her body. His hands moved down to cup her buttocks, tilting her pelvis, and he drove further inside of her, driving her wild.  
  


Then, suddenly, reality intruded. Buffy forced herself to sit up despite the awkwardness of the action. She braced her hands flat on Angel's clothed stomach and pushed hard. "Angel, no!" she exclaimed in a stage whisper, not wanting to alert her mother of what was happening upstairs.  
  


Angel flew back and hit the dresser's edge. He regained his balance and looked at her in confusion and hurt, his cock glistening with her juices. Then, he quickly returned to her, pushing her back onto the bed once more, trying to mount her a second time.  
  


"Angel, stop," Buffy said. Her eyelashes fluttered as he entered her again and she moaned as he began to thrust rapidly. She did not want him to stop, but he had to before hell descended anew.  
  


_Drink her. Taste her. Drink her. Taste her._  
  


Angel pounded into her hard, her silky heat grasping at his cock. He grunted with each slap of his pelvis against hers and he started to nuzzle the column of her throat, licking her salty skin. He could smell the blood coursing in her veins just beneath the golden surface.  
  


_Drink her. Drink her. Drink her._  
  


His fangs lengthened, becoming two sharp points perfect for piercing the supple skin of his lover. His thrusting rhythm became uneven, frantic, as his sac tightened and his lower belly began to burn.  
  


Buffy hated what she was about to do, but she did it anyway. With as much strength as she could muster given her current pleasurable state, she put her heel-clad feet on his upper thighs and shoved. Angel was carried up and away from her, and he staggered backwards several steps before he fell to his rear on the floor.  
  


She jumped to her feet and grabbed the nearest heavy object. The textbook came down on his head with a solid thunk.  
  


_Take her. Take her. Take her. Take her. Take her._  
  


Angel roared in anger and launched himself at her from the floor. They went down in a tangle of limbs, Buffy hitting her head on the edge of her bed. He bodily flipped her over, wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her hips up. Within seconds, he was deep inside of her again, slamming his cock in and out of her hot core violently.  
  


Buffy tried to buck him off, but he was between her legs, upsetting her balance. His other hand was holding her head to the floor, her cheek smashed against the carpeting. She heard him howl and he yanked her lower body tight against him, obviously in the throes of orgasm.  
  


She was abruptly jerked upwards by the back of her hair until she was kneeling upright in front of him, his cock still buried deep inside her body. The hand that had been holding her waist slid down to delve into her dark curls. Angel's fingers found and pinched and twisted her clitoris, sending electric bolts of pleasure flying through her.  
  


His fangs pierced her skin between her shoulder and her neck, and she cried out in both rapture and pain. An orgasm overtook her swiftly and without mercy, shaking her to the bone. Her inner muscles tightened hard around Angel's shaft still within her as the waves of her climax rolled over her.  
  


_Drain her. Drain her. Drain her._  
  


Angel collapsed forward on top of Buffy, both of them falling flat to the carpeted floor of her bedroom. Her sweet, thick, powerful blood poured into his mouth and he drank deeply, euphoria filling him from the taste. He growled in satisfaction.  
  


"Angel... I... love... you..."  
  


Silence.  
  


Blessed, blessed silence.  
  


Angel pulled his fangs out of Buffy and moved off of her. He sat down on the floor beside her inert form, his pants partially down around his thighs. A frown etched itself across his face as he looked at Buffy in the blessed quiet for several minutes.  
  


Then, he reached out, grabbed the top of her head and twisted.  
  


A loud pop echoed in the silence.  
  


He smirked.  
  


_Welcome back, Angelus._  
  
  
  


**End**


End file.
